


The Whisper'd Thought of Hearts Allied

by poetica (TheFire_in_the_NightSky)



Series: The Virtues in Vices [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Sebastian is very much in love with Fenris, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Takes place after game events, this is mostly just a carriage ride to Starkhaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFire_in_the_NightSky/pseuds/poetica
Summary: Sunlight shone through the carriage window beside Fenris, bright and blinding as it reflected off the pristine silver and golds that shifted across his chest with every movement.  For a moment, Fenris amused himself with the thought of drawing the curtains closed, fearing the gleaming armour of his and his companion would be like beacons signalling any frothing bandits prowling between the river’s trade routes.And what a fatal surprise they’d find if they decided to fall upon us,Fenris smiled to himself, fists clenching in his lap.  His eyes flit across to the velvet-upholstered bench opposite them – which currently acted as a makeshift weapons rack.  His Blade of Mercy sat propped against it in its baldric, perfectly in reach of Fenris's hands, and to the left, an ornately carved bow and full quiver at the ready for sure fingers and a deadly-precise eye.





	The Whisper'd Thought of Hearts Allied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/gifts).



Fenris righted his belt unnecessarily for the third time, tugged on the sleeves and leather hem of his scalemail tunic; he was perhaps spoiled by the familiar hug of his old armour, the forgiving fit of broken-in, boiled leathers that served as a shadowy second-skin to him for years.  This new armour was also tailored perfectly to him, yes, but its weight was still quite foreign, if not a little cumbersome at first, and he didn't understand the necessity for the grey fox fur at the shoulders. Then again, Fenris supposed it was better than Tevinters’ affinity for affixing ridiculous plumage to nearly every garment they owned.

The carriage continued to roll passed some of the brightest green hills Fenris had ever seen.  He had not been this far east during his… journeying down through Nevarra and the Free Marches before arriving in Kirkwall.  The land spoke of life and vibrance; waves of an emerald expanse with smatterings of vivid purples and violets, all dotted with the varying shades of grey boulders and smaller rock formations, like ships bobbing upon a sea’s surface.  He could never relate to the Dalish, but perhaps it was an ingrained thing, for every elf to feel some innate pull to nature, however hushed that beckoning call was.

Sunlight shone through the carriage window beside Fenris, bright and blinding as it reflected off the pristine silver and golds that shifted across his chest with every movement.  For a moment, Fenris amused himself with the thought of drawing the curtains closed, fearing the gleaming armour of his and his companion would be like beacons signalling any frothing bandits prowling between the river’s trade routes.

 _And what a fatal surprise they’d find if they decided to fall upon us,_ Fenris smiled to himself, fists clenching in his lap.  His eyes flit across to the velvet-upholstered bench opposite them – which currently acted as a makeshift weapons rack.  His Blade of Mercy sat propped against it in its baldric, perfectly in reach of Fenris's hands, and to the left, an ornately carved bow and full quiver at the ready for sure fingers and a deadly-precise eye.

Fenris resumed his nervous fiddling with his armour as he watched out the window, messing about with the chainmail covering his neck, the straps at his nape.  A quick hand found his, and though gently scolding, it was warm and comforting to Fenris's raw nerves.

“Copper for your thoughts, _mo ghràdh?”_ Sebastian asked, kissing the bare knuckles of Fenris's lyrium-lined fingers.

“I've never… seen anything quite like it.” Fenris gestured towards the view outside his right, ignoring for a moment, the blush that crept up his cheeks to heat his ears.

“Aye, the heather moors.  The lands are quite beautiful, aren't they?  I'd nearly forgotten, it's been so long. We aren't far now.” Sebastian leaned against him, chin resting upon that ridiculous fur trim on Fenris's shoulder.  It should have been suffocating in this small space, but he smiled up at Fenris as he said, “I shall have to take you riding through the Teine-Dearg Moors sometime.” And Fenris had missed that smile, the one that made crystalline blue eyes light up and softened Sebastian's face into something that clenched at his heart.  His friend had been far too dour since they fled Kirkwall not long after… _everything._

Their fingers were now entwined on Fenris’s thigh.  He squeezed Sebastian's hand as the man nosed at the corner of his jaw before placing a kiss there.  It was feather-light, barely a brush of lips, but a warmth bloomed from that spot to spill over Fenris's shoulders and trickle down his spine.  Sebastian was the only person Fenris allowed knowledge of his weaknesses.

He inclined his head until their cheeks brushed, closing his eyes as Sebastian's mouth pressed against the hair behind his ear. “I do not know how to ride,” Fenris managed to croak.

Sebastian gave a short chuckle, a brief puff of air that parted Fenris’s hair, the warmth of his breath reaching Fenris’s skin.  Sebastian’s lips ran along the shell of his ear. “We would bring only one horse then. Otherwise, I shall teach you. We could make an evening and day of it,” he whispered.  Sebastian’s quiet lilt carried more _suggestion_ with it as he went on. “Ride out to the moorland and make camp, take our meals beneath the stars by torch light.  At sunrise, it looks as though the flowering hills are all _ablaze._ I’d make love to you over and over, right there in those red fields.”

Fenris sighed as Sebastian did and swallowed thickly.  He inched Sebastian’s palm up his leg until he caught on, grip firm on Fenris’s inner thigh. “You are too much of a romantic,” he tried to deadpan.

“And you, not enough, my friend.” Fenris turned in time to see the teasing smile as Sebastian said those words.  He cupped Fenris's face, easing their mouths together for a soft kiss that quickly turned more fervent as hands began to search with intent.

“How much further do we have?” Fenris breathed the question.

A smile against his mouth was Fenris’s first answer. “Oh, several hours at the least, if the weather remains kind.  Do you have plans for us, Fenris?” Sebastian pulled back, one brow raised mischievously, a smirk on his face.

“I do.” Fenris hefted one leg over Sebastian’s lap to sit astride him.  Sebastian eagerly welcomed his weight, clutching the backs of his thighs. “Now... a hand with some of this damned mail would be welcome.”

Sebastian had it much easier than Fenris - he’d forgone the heavier pieces of his armour during their time on the road.  If Fenris had never seen the man move, the way he fought, he would wonder at how someone could be an archer of such skill with the added weight… let alone one who had spent many years as a brother of the chantry.

Sebastian laughed, fingers making quick work of leather fastenings along Fenris’s body as Fenris did just the same at his front. “It is _always_ my pleasure, Fenris.”

Finally, when Sebastian began undoing his belt – now thankfully short one holy effigy – Fenris leaned over to tug the cord that would close the curtain, giving them privacy.  He’d not yet had his fill of the view beneath him.

//

The quiet clatter of hooves came to a stop upon the cobblestones and the carriage gave a small lurch, but Fenris remained fast asleep on Sebastian’s shoulder.  He’d not so much as stirred even when Sebastian had signalled to the carriage drivers with a specifically patterned rap upon the ceiling with his dagger hilt.

Fenris hadn’t slept as often as he should have during their travels, instead insisting to keep up half the nightly watch when they’d camped, despite the vigil both guards-turned-drivers kept in shifts.  It was endearing at first, but quickly worried Sebastian, though Fenris would of course, not listen to reason.

Now, he felt the pangs of guilt for having to wake him. “Fenris. _M’eudail?”_ With his arm around Fenris, Sebastian shook him lightly.  Finally, green eyes peeked up at him through white fringe.  Sebastian felt himself grinning like the fool he was for this man.  He quickly kissed his head then helped Fenris sit upright. “Come, we’ve arrived.”

Fenris nodded and began slipping his boots on with sluggish, automatic movements, but when he made for his sword, Sebastian set a hand on his arm. “Leave it, for now.  We won’t need it.”

“How do you know?” Fenris challenged him.  His eyes were wary with skepticism, and Sebastian could not fault him, knowing the life he’d led.

“We won’t. Trust me.” Again, Fenris simply nodded in response.

The carriage door was opened for them by a driver with a curt, _“Your Highness,”_  and Sebastian took Fenris's hand once he'd carefully hopped out.  He led them away, giving one of the horses a quick pat along its neck as they rounded the front of the carriage.

Sebastian watched Fenris's eyes light up as he stared across the stone bridge.  Before them, the curving bulwark of Starkhaven stood as tall and intimidating as ever, but the palace spires reached proudly towards the sky from its perch upon a hill at the heart of the city.  The sound of gears and chains groaning reached them as tower guards opened the gates.

Bustling city life greeted them, flanked by the gleam of pale marble, as citizens were surely preparing to pack up shop with the imminent setting of the sun.

 _“Venhedis,_ it's... beautiful,” Fenris murmured in awe beside him.

Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze. “Yes… it is.” He turned to Fenris, pulling him a little closer.  The Minanter flowed metres below their feet, and he breathed in the mist on the breeze from a nearby waterfall.  He’d not fully realised how much he had missed his city until he’d stepped foot outside the carriage. “You will never be shunned in Starkhaven, Fenris.  No one will ever look down upon you because of _what_ you are, you will only be measured by the man you’ve fought to become and the virtues you carry.  And I will do all in my power to see that it remains as such.”

“And if all they see of the man I am are the point of my ears, my markings?  Will they not reprove the Vael heir for having _an elf_ at his side?”

Sebastian smiled and brushed his fingers back through Fenris’s fringe. “There is a reason I make sure my bowstring is always taut and my quiver full.” Fenris grinned knowingly, ducking his head to hide a quiet chuckle.  “I will no longer let anyone have rule over my private affairs.” He cradled Fenris’s face as he took another step towards him, their bodies now inches apart. He did not care if they had an audience; he’s sure his guardsmen had _heard_ much worse from them and they were paid well, besides.

“Welcome to _our_ home, Fenris,” he said.  Fenris’s brows knit, then he took another look through the city gates. “I’m going to show you freedom, unparalleled here.”

Fenris set his hand over Sebastian’s, his posture loosening minutely. “We do not need walls to have a _home._ My only wish is… to remain at your side, but not merely as your bodyguard…” His gaze cast downwards.

“You are… Maker, Fenris, you are by my side firstly as my partner, in all the ways that have held true for us these past months.  I will not let you down in that, I promise you. _I vow to you.”_ Sebastian felt a swarm of emotion with each word he’d spoken.  It filled him, gave him a buoying strength.

Their mouths met as Fenris tipped his face upwards. “I vow to never let _you_ down, in anything.” Fenris seemed to burn the words against Sebastian’s lips.  A hint of tongue, a brief mingling of breath and it was over sooner than Sebastian would have liked.  But there would be time for that later, of course.

There truly would be nothing to sever their tie, the bond they had created and forged within one another.  Sebastian would will it to be so.  He’d repent and atone for the rest of his days to prove to the Maker he deserved this man, this happiness amongst the dark days of a war doomed to come.  Sebastian embraced Fenris tightly, canting his head down to whisper a vow of a different kind against his ear, “Fenris, _I love you.”_

Fenris took a shuddering breath. “And I you, Sebastian.  Let us show them just how unstoppable we are together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos, much adored<3  
> I will continue on with this little series as ideas come to me :)
> 
>  
> 
> Scottish Gaelic translations:
> 
> mo ghràdh = my love  
> Teine-Dearg = lit. Fire-Red/Firey-Red  
> m’eudail = my darling


End file.
